On This Special Day
by Scynthia Deathscythe
Summary: He looked at himself in the mirror. His usual hair that was tied into two pigtails during high school was now tied in a beautiful bun, silver gems decorating his hair. The full body mirror presented him in a long white dress, the bodice hugging his slim waist in a comfortable manner, flowing down to the floor with elegance. KaruNagi [AU].


It was unusual, to say the least, to see the once prideful mastermind of all pranks to look so disheveled.

Karma paced around the room, fiddling with the scissors in his hands. He spun it around, often throwing it in the air and catching it in time before it hits the ground. He took a glance at the door before tearing his gaze away from it, not wanting to give in to the temptation of going outside and quite possibly ruining the day. The other person who occupied the space with him rolled his eyes at the redhead's antics, flipping on another page of his magazine.

"You know, Karma," Maehara started, closing the magazine he held, "If you stop pacing around like a wild tiger, and drink tea or coffee or whichever you prefer, maybe the nervousness will disappear."

The said person sighed, collapsing on the chair in a not so graceful way, causing him to hit his elbow at the wooden chair. He hissed.

"I can't help it. I want _see_ him but I'm afraid I might mess up the whole situation." Karma said, his clammy hands once again playing with the scissors.

A sudden knock came, making both of the males to look at the person's sudden arrival.

Rio entered the room, a smile on her face as she closed the door behind her. "How's the groom?"

"Restless." Maehara replied for Karma, resuming back to his reading.

"Oho~ so the great and mighty Karma Akabane has finally showed his true self." Rio teased, a grin spreading along her lips. She sat at one of the chairs. "You look horrible."

"Shut up, Nakamura." The redhead grumbled, placing the scissor back to the desk and sighing. The teasing blonde rolled her eyes, grabbing a cookie on the tray laid out on the table.

"Just relax, old man, geez."

"I _am_ relaxed."

Rio and Maehara exchanged glances, both of them rolling their eyes at the obvious state of the groom. Silence befell upon them, only the sounds of flipping pages and the ticking of a clock was heard. Karma thought he was going insane and thus he stood up, startling the occupants of the room. He walked towards the door and before he could open it, though, a hand clasped around his wrist.

"Maehara." Karma growled, glaring daggers at the brunette.

"No can do, mister." Maehara crossed his arms on his chest.

"I just want to see him. It'll just be a second-"

"Karma, stop whining and get your shit together." Rio glared back, pursing her lips. "I know that the wait's going to be long and hard, but I assure you that it'll be worth it."

"You guys have spent some time apart for a long period during college and still managed to see each other, right?" Maehara added. "So I don't see why you can't wait a few hours. There's not much difference."

Karma sighed for the umpteenth time that day, shrugging. "Guess I'll have to trust the both of you then." He mumbled.

"Coming from our own experiences, we know how you're feeling. And I think your bride does too."

* * *

Nervousness wouldn't begin to describe how Nagisa was feeling at the moment.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His usual hair that was tied into two pigtails during high school was now tied in a beautiful bun, silver gems decorating his hair. The full body mirror presented him in a long white dress, the bodice hugging his slim waist in a comfortable manner, flowing down to the floor with elegance. There were a lot of frills decorating the dress. Did he mention the light make-up he was wearing? The elbow length gloves?

"You look so beautiful, Nagisa!" Kayano praised, staring at him in awe.

"Am I, now?" Nagisa smiled, pink hue dusting his cheeks.

"You look even prettier than I was in my wedding," Kanzaki said.

Kayano fixed her appearance in the mirror as well, putting on the last touches that she needed. Nagisa's mother who was sitting on the couch stood up, tears swelling in her eyes as she presented her son a small box. "I know that this situation doesn't really comply with your wishes but," she opened the box, taking out a white comb decorated with sapphire and diamond gems.

"Mom, you shouldn't have." The blunette said, the small comb being clipped on the bun.

"You're my son; this belongs to you now."

"Thank you."

* * *

The sound of wedding chimes echoed throughout the chapel.

Guests stood up, facing their way toward the entrance. First came the flower girls, walking down the aisle and scattering rose petals along the way.

Karma let out a breath, looking at the entrance. He almost fell down on shock, staring at his lover who walked down the aisle. Nagisa looked breathtaking, and as bias as it may sound, he was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen. The redhead practically staggered back when their gazes met, and Karma couldn't help but to put his hands on his knees, all the while staring at the blunette.

"Oh the things you could do to me," Karma whispered.

His heart thumped against his chest, making it seemingly harder to breathe.

And on that day, he let himself shed a single tear. As Nagisa smiled at him, he let out a breathless chuckle and kissed his forehead.

 _"I love you so much._ "

Rio and Maehara was right. All this waiting was worth it.


End file.
